Dancing Shadows
by Erika-The-Unicorn
Summary: She didn't have a reason to care for anything. Nothing in the world was important to her. She didn't care about anything. It would all end one day, anyway, so what's the point of trying so hard? But now she did. And she didn't want it. She had something to look forward to, and it wasn't fair. Why couldn't she just be left alone in eternal sleep?
1. The Want of Eternal Slumber

She didn't have a reason to care for anything. Nothing in the world was important to her. She didn't care about anything. It would all end one day, anyway, so what's the point of trying so hard?

All there was was an expanse of never-ending darkness, stretching on until the end of time and space. She didn't care for the light anyways, after all, what caused shadows? Light did. Nothing was right or wrong. It all blended into a smear of grey.

She didn't communicate with anyone. There wasn't a need to. She didn't participate in class. There wasn't a need to. She didn't want to continue living. There wasn't a need to.

So many times she had tried ending everything. All failed. There was nothing left. Nothing. That was, until an unfathomable light came her way, causing more dancing shadows to come across her. It made things so much worse, but so much more bearable. It gave her a reason to continue and to keep on going. She didn't like it. She didn't like having a reason to keep on going with her pathetic existence. It all started with one thing. It all started with just a mere encounter. Just a mere glimpse. If she could have predicted what would've happened, she would've never come to school that day.

Miku had her head against the table. She sat on the front, just so her teacher could mock her, she guessed. She wondered when the day of her release would come. When everything would end. When there were no more shadows dancing and prancing, taunting her, like the ghosts of her past. She hardly even paid attention to the teacher's voice. Apparently there was a new student. It didn't concern Miku in the least so she didn't care to listen. Oh how wrong she was about it not concerning her.

The teacher looked around. All seats were taken up. Besides the one by that _Hatsune _and he certainly didn't want to put this girl next to Hatsune. Everyone, in their desperation to avoid Hatsune had sat everywhere but next to her.

"Sir, there's an open seat beside her," the transferee said, while pointing at Miku. He resisted the urge to shake his head and order another seat to be brought in, but he opted for a sigh, and a reluctant nod.

Miku frowned. _"There's an open seat beside her", _the only open seat beside a girl was her. Which meant some stupid new girl would sit by her, trying to create some stupid meaningless conversation she wouldn't care about. This would be an annoying year.

So the transferee went and sat down next to the tealette. Miku for once cared enough to lift her head and spare a glance to the girl. But once she did, she wouldn't look away. A goddess sat beside this ugly little goblin. The goddess had luscious pink hair, without a single knot or stray strand, she had the most beautiful pools of cerulean for pupils, long pink eyelashes fluttering here and there, and her perfect, plump, pink lips held a genuine smile, as if she were happy to see such a miserable, pathetic, and ugly excuse of a human like herself.

"Hi. My name is Megurine Luka. Nice to meet you." Luka said with another smile, holding out her hand, apparently to shake it with such a filthy creature. Miku stared at the hand for a while. She then extended her own hand and said, "Hatsune Miku."

They shook hands. Miku had never felt something as soft as the hands in her own. All the students in the class gasped and started murmuring; even the teacher looked surprised, albeit disgusted. Who would have the nerve to touch Hatsune? Well, she was a new student, so she had to be warned before she got too friendly with her.

Luka looked around at the looks the students and teacher gave them. She was thoroughly confused.

"Remember to wash your hands after! You don't want to become infected with whatever Hatsune has!" a voice warned from the back. Everyone snickered, and even the teacher gave an amused chuckle. Miku lowered her head.

Of course, Miku was used to this. She was used to being called names and such. It didn't matter, though. She would be gone one day and never have to look at any of their faces again. She wouldn't have to see _anyone's _face.

Her ears perked up when an angry-looking Luka stood up and glared at everyone in the room. "How could you say something about a peer?! It's so unfair! What did this girl to do to deserve so much hate?" She yelled, indignant, and her focus went to the teacher, "And you! Aren't you supposed to stop this kind of behavior?! Instead you laughed along!"

It looked like steam would start to trail out Luka's ears, like they did in cartoons whenever someone was very angry or annoyed. Everyone shifted uncomfortably as Luka sat back down from her outburst, still looking annoyed.

"Hey, are you okay..?" Luka's gentle voice filled Miku's ears, a voice spoken so gently and with concern, a tone never directed towards her.

Miku shrugged, looking away and felt warmth in her cheeks. No one had cared about her, ever. Not her parents, not her teachers, and she didn't have friends that would care.

They stayed silent and kept their focus on the teacher for the rest of the class. Or at least Luka did. Miku was too busy keeping her head on the desk and stealing glances at Luka every now and then.

Luka, the beautiful goddess, who sat by her, and defended her, and even cared about her. Miku, the ugly, pathetic fool, as she saw herself, now had a reason to look forward to school. Possibly even life.

Miku inwardly sighed. She wasn't happy about it. She hoped this was just a façade and would blow over soon, and Luka would ask in desperation to get her seat changed, away from Miku, and treat her like everyone else, just so Miku didn't have a reason for anything in life.

Unfortunately for Miku, this wasn't the case.

* * *

**A/N; Hey guys! This is my first Vocaloid and NegiToro story! This is also my first Hurt/Comfort and Angsty-ish story... I usually do the fluffy humorous type. And the only angst in it is the "Oh fuck, she's gonna reject me." So... I'm not used to this genre... I hope I did okay for my first try at something new? :D Eventually I'll start adding fluff because I cannot live without some fluff... But after all the depressing shit. :p Um... This is T for now, swearing'll come soon enough, if I haven't already(?), and there might be self-harm(?), and self-hate. So much self-hate... It could become M if you guys want some NegiToro smut? ;D Oh Glob, I'm gonna fail at that... I'll be all "/)/(\" (while)/(if) I write it. xD**

**I'm not sure what inspired this..? I just kinda thought "Oh my Glob, depressed/sui sui Miku gets saved by new transferee Luka?! Yes!" But it won't be all happiness... xD I just imagine Miku about to cut herself and Luka walks in on her, and is just like, "Nigga, da fuq you doin? Tryna kill yoself? Don't be stupid, hun." And Miku just hisses and waves her razor around at Luka and says, "GTFO, or I'll cut up your fucking ass." (Kinky~. LOL. More like sadistic or masochistic. xD)**

**Some parts of this story might seem a bit like Magnet or World's End Dancehall. Both great songs. I recommend. World's End Dancehall because, it's lyrics seem kinda suicidal, in my view. I also think it's about bullying. Miku hate in this... I love Miku, don't get me wrong, but, everyone else (Except Luka because they should get married and have babies already.) hates her. I'll explain why in further chapters. ;p Um... I think that's all. If you like this, Favorite, Follow, Review. PM me if you want to know more or have any questions, or just Review and I'll get to that as soon as I can. If you have any suggestions/critique, it's all welcome! Even hate! :D I like flames. Oh! Also, if I don't update for more then a few weeks (3) then literally PM or Review "Get your stupid lazy ass to work on the NegiToro!" and I'll get to it. ;p I won't get offended; I'd actually be very glad, in fact. My goal is to write AT LEAST 3k words per chap. This chap will for sure be the shortest, unless I do a small little catch-up chapter or something. Eh. Peace out, yo!  
**


	2. Filthy Tricks

Ever since she was born it had happened. She was a mistake, unwanted, and neglected. Not even her parents had wanted her. Her parents had been young, they had made a mistake, but when her mother found out she had been carrying young Miku inside her, she told her boyfriend, Miku's father, and they went straight for an abortion clinic, they hadn't even wanted Miku before she was even born.

The doctor there had solemnly informed them, that they were too late for an abortion, so Miku's mother would have to have the little unknown creature in her uterus.

Miku's parents were devastated, and blamed each other for the pregnancy, and would quarrel everyday. Once Miku was born, a few months later, she was ignored, only fed and changed whenever necessary, and once Miku was old enough to understand that she was unwanted, she asked her mother why she and daddy didn't get along.

Her mother turned on her, a harsh, cold glare on her face. "It's your fault. If you hadn't been born, why, your father and I would still be happily together! You're the reason why we're unhappy with each other. How I regret your birth with all my life. You were the worst thing to happen to me."

From that statement her mother had said, she'd thought herself worthless. But to confirm what mother had said, she went to her father that, rather than giving her a sound and vocal explanation, simply struck her upside the head, and muttered "Mistake" under his breath.

This went on for years, verbal harassment from her mother and physical abuse from her father. Miku secluded herself more, and more from everyone, never talking to anyone, giving vague explanations on her multiple cuts and bruises.

Her mother called her things like, "Worthless", "Mistake", "Ugly", "Horrendous", "Unwanted", "Hateful", and other words that a parent should never call their child. The beatings from her father didn't lessen or end, either. In fact, the more stressed he got, which started becoming often due to his work being harsher on him, the more he beat Miku.

Since her second year of middle school she had attempted suicide five times. All in one year. All failed attempts. Miku wanted to die more than anything. Maybe then her parents could be happy, maybe every now and then they'd visit her grave. But if Miku were to die, her parents would most likely be alleviated, happy, glad they got that baggage off their shoulders.

Miku had begun to turn to music for some relief. She would sing quietly on her roof on rough nights. When her father was intoxicated, and let his stress out on Miku, by beatings, when Miku's mother didn't cook enough food for Miku, when she felt so alone in this world. Miku would sit on her rooftop, ear buds in her ears, a cheap MP3 near her, singing along to woeful, depressing songs.

This had become routine to her, every time she felt this way, she would listen and sing. She had a marvelous voice, but she had convinced herself that her voice was monstrous, along with the comments her mother made when she heard her sing.

It started at home, but soon this progressed towards her social and school life.

She had a few friends. The key word being _had._ But everyone began to realize what a miserable and disgusting creature she really was. Or so Miku told herself. Why else would she lose all her friends, if not for being such a pathetic existence?

Miku began shunning out her friends, in fact. She neglected them, ignored their calls and texts, when they were concerned for her, avoided them at all costs, because she thought she was worthless, and she thought that if she avoided everyone, no one would find out.

Did you know Rin used to be Miku's best friend? She used to be.

Len and Miku even had signs of liking each other.

Kaito and Meiko were like Miku's older siblings.

Gakupo like the father she'd wished she had.

Haku and Neru always had her back.

Gumi and Lily were like her caring aunts.

She had had a family of friends. But she neglected them all.

Rin became concerned, trying to speak to Miku, but to no avail.

Len, in desperation to cheer Miku up, had even asked her out, she refused. He was too kind and handsome to be with such a miserable thing as her, she reasoned.

Kaito and Meiko attempted cheering Miku up, asking her to tag along with them on their many outings, Miku wouldn't go.

Gakupo tried talking to her, but she wouldn't speak or listen.

Haku and Neru tried defending her from the rumors going around, thwarting all existence of them. Miku didn't even thank them.

Gumi and Lily did silly antics and crazy stunts to make her smile, but she would look away.

Everyone gave up one day. They were tired of trying to cheer her up, but getting nothing. That was the day it began. The day everyone began their Anti-Miku campaign.

Rin gossiped and made false rumors about where Miku got her bruises, claiming Miku and her nameless lover would have intimacies, and violent ones, and Miku would let him. Neru and Haku didn't stop the spread of the lies. In fact, Neru, with her blog and high social connections, would spread it even more, while Haku would stay silent and let it happen.

Len grew to loathe Miku, and opted for Rin instead. They went out since the third year of middle school.

Kaito and Meiko snickered and snarled at Miku. Encouraging everyone to do the same. They were influential people after all, the most popular couple, in fact.

Gakupo ignored her, refusing to admit her existence. He ceased being the only father-figure in her life. He had given up on Miku.

Gumi and Lily didn't send any of their bright, sunny smiles her way anymore. They sent her glares, in fact.

That was it. Miku lost both her blood family, and her other family. Actually, she never had a blood family as far as she was concerned.

With the further neglect and hate of everyone, Miku shunned herself even further. She skipped classes, she didn't do assignments, nor turn them in, and she wouldn't participate in class. That was when her teachers began to grow weary of her. They sent her to many counselors, but she didn't say a word. She usually missed the sessions. The counselors grew weary of her, too.

They gave her many chances to turn in missing assignments, and to help raise her grade again, but it was in vain, Miku wouldn't do anything at all about it.

They attempted contacting her parents, but they wouldn't care. So the school staff decided to give up on this Hatsune. The girl wasn't worth their constant help and support, they reasoned.

Poor Miku learned the cruelty of the world much too early. She learned how cruel and greedy humans were. She learned many things, and dug her own anti-social grave even deeper.

She also learned that when she hurt herself, it felt alleviating, in a sense. So she would hurt herself on purpose sometimes. It started by scratching herself purposefully and it evolved to grabbing knives or blades, or anything sharp, and pierce her skin. Then she had one day experienced the wonders of fire. She became intrigued with fire, its beauty so painful. But she enjoyed it.

* * *

Miku stared out the window, not paying attention to the class going on in front of her. Every now and then she'd stare at the pinkette, marveling at how stunning and beautiful one could be. Luka would glance back, and shoot her a sunny smile, which would leave Miku flustered, and return to look out the window. This happened multiple times during class. This was Miku's new pastime in class. All too soon, the lunch bell rang and students shuffled around to get with their friends, creating chatter here and there, moving seats all around.

"Hey, Miku-san, what do you have for lunch?" Luka inquired and she pulled out her lunch.

Miku stared at her bag blankly, and replied with a shake of her head.

"Nothing?" Luka asked, a hint of surprise and pity entwining in her tone.

Miku nodded. She was about to lay her head down when she felt something slide across. It was Luka's lunch.

She stared at the other girl as if she had grown a second head.

Luka smiled a sunny smile, shrugged, and simply said, "You need it more than I do…" She trailed off as she stared at Miku, her eyebrows knitting together on confusion.

Miku was still in shock that someone had given her food. And a full meal too. She hadn't eaten a full meal in who knows how long. She only got the left over scraps from her parent's food.

"Miku-san…" Luka said gently as she extended her hand slowly. Miku flinched and backed away a bit, expecting to get struck. Luka looked taken aback and even a bit hurt, but she shook it off and leaned closer.

She cupped Miku's cheek gently with one hand and moved Miku's head to one side. She was examining one of the many bruises her father had given her.

This was it. Luka had already heard Rin's explanation of her injuries, but hadn't believed them. But now that she saw them up close, she'd surely believe them, be disgusted, and leave, along with taking her food back.

To her surprise, Luka had concern etched on her face. "Miku-san… how did this happen..?" Luka asked. Miku stayed silent. Luka frowned. Yes, now Luka would believe Rin. Luka would believe that she was staying silent because she was trying to defend her lover.

Luka surprised Miku again, when she raised her hand and asked the teacher if she could take Miku to the nurse. The teacher looked confused, and was going to inquire why; when he remembered that Miku usually wore bruises on her pale complexion. He decided to humor Megurine. Poor girl must be concerned over that Hatsune. He mentally rolled his eyes. He had heard the rumors, and it was believable. He wouldn't be surprised if they were real, rather than rumors.

He sighed and nodded anyways.

Luka briskly stood up and pulled Miku along with her, but grabbed her lunch so Miku could eat on the way there.

Miku couldn't fathom what was happening. This beautiful, intelligent goddess was taking care of a low life like Miku? It must be some odd dream. She had often dreamt of someone coming and looking after her. That was it. This was all a dream. And when she awoke in the morning, she'd be back in the miserable world, alone, as always. As it should be.

But no, the softness of Luka's hands, the taste of Luka's lunch, the smell of Luka's hair, the elegant walk of Luka, and the sound of Luka's concerned voice asking question or making small talk. It was too real.

By the time they arrived at the nurse's station, Miku had finished eating. Luka explained to the nurse that her friend had fallen and gotten a bruise, and if she could have some ice. The nurse gladly gave the ice to Luka, but almost took it back when she saw Hatsune.

Luka pulled Miku outside and gently put the ice to her bruise.

Miku realized that Luka had lied to the nurse. She had said that Miku had fallen, and yet she didn't know why she had a bruise.

Luka's caring cerulean blue eyes searched her own dull teal eyes. Luka kept the ice gently on the bruise, pulling away every now and then so Miku wouldn't get ice burn.

"Will you tell me now how you got this?" Luka asked in a soft voice. Miku's lips trembled. Never had she been treated so nicely. Miku bit her lip and actually considered telling what her dad did to her.

"My… my… m-m-my… my… dad… he…" Miku trailed off. Tears bordering her eyes. Why did she have to cry now of all times? Luka seemed to have understood, because she pulled Miku into a tight and comforting hug, stroking Miku's long teal pig tails. Luka pulled back after a while and stared at Miku again, who was crying, because of thinking of her dad and the overload of kindness she was receiving.

Luka asked, "Would you like to stay at my house tonight, then?"

Miku's heart leapt. She nodded almost too vigorously. Luka smiled and pat her head gently. She held on to her hand and led her back to their class.

From a corner a smirking Neru, with phone in hand, had been recording the whole thing. Now she had some more dirt to rub on Miku. And on Luka. Because Luka was too much on Miku's side. She could send this to everyone, saying that Luka and Miku were lovers, and bring forth a new wave of disgust.

In fact, that was exactly what she did.

* * *

**A/N; Wow. I uploaded that sooner than I thought I would... I know I said I'd make it at least 3k words per chap... Ugh... I'm sorry to disappoint... ;-; This is only a teensy weensy glance as to why everyone hates her. I'll explain why her former friends hate her in maybe next chap? But it explains why her parents are "Ew" about Miku. Ummm... Those reviews got me really pumped up! I was so happy to read them! Thank you to those who reviewed! But man... Someone said "I can tell this will be a great story" or something like that, and I thought, _Shit... Now I have expectation of the people to meet. _I'll try my best guys! 100% on this story. Again, my first depressing-ish story. So if it doesn't seem... deep enough? I'm sorry. I really am trying...**

**The first part about Miku's parents is really related to me. Not that my parents treat me like that much. My dad hasn't ever hit me, kinda. My mom and dad didn't want me, and once my mom found out she was pregnant with me, she wanted an abortion, but was too late. But she _says _she's glad she has such an "intelligent" and "beautiful" child. xD I'm neither. I'm just a dork in very advanced classes. :p Eh. But here I am, writing about NegiToro! ^^ Anyways... Y'know the cue! R&R if you would? :D Favorite if you like, Follow if your interested in how this story'll develop, and Review if you have something you'd like to say/have a suggestion.  
**

**And again, if I don't update in a while, tell me to get my lazy ass working, and I'll come up with some excuse as to why I haven't written anything. I mean... I'll get to work on it! :3 Buh bye for now!**


	3. Past Difficulties

She couldn't remember the last time someone had cared so much for her. She couldn't remember because no one had. Or at least, had never cared as much. But, Luka, Luka, Luka, Luka, Luka. Luka now did. After going to the nurse, the whole class had silently watched them, as if knowing something they didn't. Thanks to Neru, that was true; everyone _did _know something they didn't.

They were seated, Luka calmly and maturely listening and taking notes, all the while Miku laid her head on the table, ice to her bruise. She was hardly aware of a snicker from some kids, and then she felt something thrown to the back of her head.

Miku turned around and looked at the floor; there was a crumpled up paper. She leaned down and picked it up, slowly unfolding it. When she opened it, her face went paler than it usually was and eyes went wide. There was one word written on it. Just one. It made her stomach flip. On the paper it said in simple red ink, _Lesbian_.

Luka took a glance towards Miku, having seen her shift around, but when she saw Miku's white face and the paper in her hand she got curious. She looked back at her teacher, he was asleep, having written the assignment on the board and expecting his students to do it. Luka looked at Miku again, and tried to lean in to see what was on it that had made her give that reaction.

Luka's face drained and she felt numb when she saw the word. It was happening again.

* * *

It had always been the same, everyday. Word of what Luka was had gotten out. Everyone taunted and made fun of her, chanting over and over again, in a hypnotic, mocking way, _Lesbian, lesbian, lesbian, lesbian, lesbian, lesbian._

_Lesbian, lesbian, lesbian, _those words had never left her mind since they began taunting her that way.

_Lesbian, lesbian, lesbian, _those words never left her when girls mocked her, making kissy faces at her, and asking if Luka lusted over them.

_Lesbian, lesbian, lesbian, _those words never left her as the snickering boys tried to have their way with her.

It had started with Miki, being Luka's constant companion. Luka had been a bit overly affectionate with Miki, or at least that's how Miki saw it. Miki began thinking that Luka had feelings for her. Miki was a closed-minded, very slow and stuck-up person.

Luka would sometimes just hug her from behind and place her head in the crook of Miki's neck, or would intertwine their fingers like couples would. Miki was disturbed by this. She wouldn't have minded Piko doing this to her. But Luka? Luka was a girl. It was disgusting for a girl to be intimate in any way with another girl. It was unethical, only boys were with girls. So if Luka had feeling for her in any way at all, she would have to go to the source of this. So she did what she thought was smart.

So Miki tried testing her. She had a plan set up.

She had told Luka to meet her after school by the lockers. Miki wanted to see which of the two reactions she would get. If Luka yelled and pushed her away, obviously her claims would be wrong, but if Luka let it happen, it was obvious that it was true. So Miki waited, flipping her red hair over her shoulder every now and then. Luka arrived with a smile and a warm greeting. Miki inwardly smirked.

So, to test her theory, she went right up to Luka and pushed her against the wall, like how they did in some movies Miki had seen. Miki having a height disadvantage, stood on her tiptoes and leaned up to Luka, whose cheeks were red, and went stuttering about something she couldn't comprehend. But, Luka didn't push away. That was all Miki needed. She pulled back and nodded at herself, and walked away; leaving a confused Luka still against the wall trying to understand what had happened.

After a while Luka gave up trying to asses the situation and went back home.

When Luka arrived the next day she got cold glares and sneers from a lot of her peers and friends. Luka was again confused. But then she heard it. _Lesbian. _Followed by, _disgusting, disgrace, gross, inhuman, freak, weird, _and _humiliating._

Luka's eyes widened. She realized what had happened. She avoided Miki at all costs, and suffered name-calling throughout the day.

Luka hoped that this would only be a joke of today. That tomorrow everyone would laugh and walk up to Luka and say that it was a mere jest. Luka hoped.

And hope was all she could do.

The next day though, it was the same. The same words, the same glares, the same tone. The whole class, she got stares all day from her class mates. Again, Luka hoped it was all a joke.

But the third day, something happened. Her supposed friends surrounded her, lead by Miki.

"We know what you tried to do with Miki, and that's just _gross._" Said one boy.

"Yeah, keep your weird and unnatural urges to yourself. Or some other girl." Said another.

"Or be normal and date a boy." Said yet another.

Luka's head spun, she felt dizzy and sick.

This wasn't happening to her. This was just a dream. No, a nightmare, and when she woke up, she'd be in her bed, wondering and thinking what a weird dream she'd had. And everything would be normal.

Unfortunately for Luka, it was reality. The cold, harsh glare of reality. She stammered, trying to make out an intelligible response, but the words died in her throat.

"If you really aren't that gross, and are normal," a boy with messy brown hair and sharp, handsome facial features walked up to Luka, "then go out with me."

Everyone watched Luka expectantly. This was bad for Luka. Luka had never dated anyone, or had a crush on anyone, for that manner, and for a boy she didn't know the name of to just ask her out, out of the blue, was a big deal to Luka. On one hand, if she did go out with him, she'd be redeemed in everyone's eyes, and she could probably dump him afterwards, before things got too serious. On the other hand, she didn't want the first person she dated to be some person she'd never even seen before.

Luka felt herself between a wall and a rock. Her next decisions would shape her future.

She gave a shaky breath and denied the boy. Everyone shared a knowing look, as if they expected her to say that. They dispersed and left her alone again.

In fact they left her alone the entire day.

She wouldn't have predicted what happened afterwards to ever happen in a million years.

Once she got home, things were worse. Her parents had heard it. A very long and tiring argument began. Luka's parents called Luka exactly what they had at school. Her parents wept, as if they had been the victims, and not Luka, who had to suffer all the harassment. Luka went straight to her room and bawled all night. She couldn't believe it. Her world had shattered.

When she awoke that morning, her stuff had been packed up, her mother looming over her, her father in the background. She was moving. Alone.

Her parents informed her that since she was the… thing… she was they didn't want to have Luka in the same house as them. They said they'd pay for the rent and food, and she would be changing schools. They also said she was welcome back home once she was fixed.

Luka couldn't believe what was happening. She had lost her friends, her dignity, and her parents.

Luka wasn't even sure she was actually attracted to females! And yet, and yet, this was happening.

That was when her adoration and respect for her parents flew out the window. Her face solemn and serious. Her heart ripped from her chest, out of the protective shell of her ribs, gone.

Luka never looked back. Never said goodbye. She went into the car apparently waiting for her. She went into the car to her new life. She went into the car leaving everything behind. All she had was herself, and she was all she was going to depend on. With that resolve, she wiped away her tears and set her face straight.

Luka never forgot that day. The day her parents disowned her. The day her old life ended and another began. The day the shy and quiet Luka died. The day the cold and calm Luka began. The day she left behind everything. Everything.

* * *

Luka hissed, and turned a cold glare towards the snickering kids in the back, which made them pause in their mockery, and be intimidated by her look.

Luka promptly stood up, got a hold of the paper from Miku's hands, and went up to the teacher, stirring him from his slumber. She lied, saying that the students had thrown this at Luka, when it had been targeted towards Miku. She had a hunch that if she were to get Miku involved, he'd do nothing.

The teacher looked taken aback, and stood up, and cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention. He reprimanded the responsible students and sent them outside as punishment.

The class went by uneventfully as any day. Soon the final bell rang, alerting the students that school was over, and it was time to go home. Miku always dreaded this part. She would prefer listening to insults from people she could easily consider strangers, than from her birth mother and be hit by her father.

But today she was looking forward to it. Today she would be with Luka. Her parents wouldn't care that she wouldn't be home. She still had to pick up her clothes and things, though. Luka followed her home, waiting outside anxiously for Miku to exit.

Luka examined the exterior of the house, it was a bit shabby, but had a homey feel to it. Little did she know how unwelcoming and dangerous it was for Miku. Her old house hadn't been like that; it was large, cold, and lonely. Her parents were fairly wealthy, having two shiny new cars in the garage, big rooms everywhere, an expanse of front and back yards, and Luka's favorite place; the music room. The music room held so many different instruments and musical equipment. Luka had learned to play everything from piano to guitar to flute. Most of her days were spent there. Especially her last.

Miku was practically running out the door, and she heard a woman yelling things to Miku she didn't want to even repeat, while a male voice yelled in a slurred manner. She was carrying a bag that was probably larger than her. Luka chuckled and grabbed on to it. Miku quickly pushed Luka forward, as if running from a cave that held some monstrous creature. It did hold two monstrous creatures, though. Two very heartless and cruel savages. But Miku didn't dwell on it, for she wanted to escape her parents as quickly as her legs would carry her.

It turns out Luka didn't live far from Miku, and as they had aimless chatter, they were completely oblivious to the blond side-ponytailed girl with her phone in hand, following them.

Once they arrived at Luka's house, Miku felt relieved. She had gotten away from her parents for at least a day. Miku looked around, expecting warm and rich parents to greet her. When all she received was silence she questioned Luka on it. Her face fell immediately.

"Oh… well… my parents thought… I could take care of myself, so they let me live here…" Luka said gently.

Miku found it odd, but didn't question it. She was hiding her own secrets too, anyways.

Luka excused herself to the kitchen, and asked Miku what she would like for dinner. Miku looked taken aback. She was being asked what she wanted for dinner? This was too new to her.

Miku felt her cheeks heat up, for the millionth time around Luka. She just let Luka cook anything. After all, she wasn't picky, she'd be getting a full meal, and she wouldn't complain about what she was getting.

Miku went to try to help Luka. It was the least she could do for being fed. In the end, Miku almost burned the kitchen down, twice. So Luka just let her be in the sidelines.

Dinner was just your average dinner. Nothing too specific or special. Meat here, rice there, vegetable to top it off.

Miku didn't care what she ate, because she devoured anything anyways. Luka couldn't stop giggling at how Miku would wolf down everything. Miku was soon satisfied, eating just about everything Luka hadn't gotten to. She offered to help clean the plates, and so she did.

Miku was offered to bathe first. She took it. The warm water helped Miku's aching muscles and sore bruises. She hadn't taken a warm bath in… it was much too long to even remember. They always had cold water at her house.

Miku stepped out afterwards, and waited in Luka's room as Luka bathed.

Luka's head popped from the door, her cheeks red.

"Um… Miku-san… I… uh… left my night ware on the dresser, could you… perhaps get them for me?"

Miku didn't refuse, she got up from her spot on the floor and gave Luka her nightgown, trying desperately not to touch the undergarments that were with it. Luka apologized and thanked Miku multiple times before slipping back. She came out soon afterwards.

Luka scratched her cheek. "Um… I'll grab the futon and you can sleep on my bed."

Miku's eyes widened. She looked back at the bed that looked so tantalizingly comfortable and back at Luka. Over and over again. Luka chuckled and walked out to grab the futon. She ushered Miku to her bed, insisting she sleep on it, while she grabbed a blanket and slept on the futon.

Miku stayed awake. At least for a while. The bed was too soft to not fall asleep on. She heard Luka's soft and slow breathing, and it made her wonder why Luka was alone. She was a magnificent child. Smart, caring, sweet, quiet, and polite.

Miku's thoughts wandered everywhere, mainly to Luka, but everything that had happened since Luka transferred.

With the thought of Luka, Miku fell asleep. Her first, genuine smile caressing her lips in the longest time ever.

Neru smirked while walking back home. She had many things to post now. She scrolled through her phone, satisfied.

* * *

**A/N; Oh wow. Your reviews get me so pumped up, guys. Keep them coming! :D I'm trying to update this as often as possible. I'm sorry for that ending. Gosh, cheesy...**

**Anyways! Here's a glimpse at Luka's story. Man, I'm making everyone so harsh and evil in this story...This chapter was really hard for me to write, especially what Miki said about girls being intimate. I've realized I've sort of made this story based off me a bit. This wasn't my original intention! I swear. ono; But... I can relate to Luka in this story a lot. My mom was very angry at me when I told her I was interested in females. She ignored me for a while, and wept as if she was the victim, she even asked me where she went wrong as a mother for to turn out like that. I don't even want to think about telling my dad... That'd be scary as heck...  
**

**I want to let everyone know that, don't let anyone bully you or get you down because you're different. Embrace being whatever it is you are. If you ever feel the need to talk to someone, just come to me, I'll gladly help. c: I don't care if I don't know your name or face, we're all here because of this fandom, so we're all united as one group, eh?**

**Anyways. Y'know the drill, yeah? Review if you have a comment/suggestion, Favorite if you enjoyed this, Follow if you want to see how this will go along, and yeah. Thanks for reading! ^^**


	4. New Perspective

She hadn't always been this way. She hadn't always been following her shadow.

Neru did everything she did, for her. But she was terrified. Terrified because, what if the girl that understood hers the most, ran off? Neru would be left alone, her heart broken, on the palms of her hands, vulnerable to anyone.

Neru didn't want to be vulnerable. Except to Haku. She's strip herself of every barrier and emotion, and bare her soul and let her in. But she couldn't understand Haku's pain. Miku could.

Haku had gone through many things when she was younger. Her parents had died a few years after she was born, of to this day, unknown causes. Her friend or cousin, Dell, took her in (Neru to this day doesn't know the relation of Dell and Haku).

Haku watched as a stressed and depressed Dell dealt with life, he smoked. A lot. Haku had tried once, but she gave up after the first inhale; it had burned her throat and gave her a bitter taste and smell for a while.

So, using an alternative for smoking, she tried alcohol once. It hadn't been as bad as the cigarette. She drank a bit more. And more. And more. Eventually she was giggly and bubbly. She had dialed Neru, and cheerfully welcomed her over. When Neru came over, she was surprised, and had to deal with a drunken Haku the entire day, who was very clingy and intimate when drunk. Honestly, Haku's fingers would either toy with her scrunchie, trying to remove it from Neru -and she had succeeded twice, leaving Neru to angrily put her hair into her infamous side-ponytail- or with the hem of her skirt, and Neru blushing like mad kept reprimanding a Haku that wasn't even paying attention.

Eventually Haku crashed, and fell asleep on Neru's lap. And, although Neru on the exterior attempted being mad at Haku, she couldn't bring herself to do so. She opted to sigh and stare at Haku's sleeping, peaceful face. Eventually Neru fell asleep too, slumping over Haku, and when Dell walked in, he smiled and grabbed a blanket, pulling it over them.

But then came the morning, and with the morning came the hangover. Haku groaned and writhed, waking Neru up in the process. But Neru tended to Haku anyways, getting pills and water, putting a damp cloth over Haku's forehead. Haku never forgot this, not once. Neru acted grumpy and angry, but she had cared for Haku.

This is where Neru's fear began to blossom. Just about every day, Haku would do the same, drink, call Neru over, be too clingy, crash, and wake up with a hangover. And Neru came anyways. She knew what was in for her, but she came all the same. Because Neru cared for Haku more than she'd ever admit.

Neru became worried. Haku was depressed and Neru couldn't help or relate -for now- with Haku. But Miku was the same. Miku suffered and could understand Haku. And Neru felt worried, that one day, Haku would realize that Miku understood her, and that together maybe something could happen. And Neru would be left behind. Just another person left to gather dust in the back of their memories.

Neru couldn't understand Haku's pain. She had two loving and kind parents. They were alive, and lived with her. Haku had no one. No one but Dell and Neru. That was it.

Every time Haku and Miku talked or interacted she felt her chest tighten, and she became paranoid. Some nights she wouldn't be able to sleep, thinking and over thinking. Neru didn't want to feel this way. It wasn't fair that Haku never doubted their friendship, and yet, Neru did.

So, there lay Neru, thinking, again, tears threatening to spill over. Her back was towards the door, and she had head phones over her ears, listening, but not paying attention to the music playing, her thoughts hyper active and bouncing to and fro, ricocheting off the sides of her skull.

She hardly registered the slight dip of her bed. But she did, and was very painfully aware, of the large breasts pressing into her back. Her eyes widened and a red menace flooded her cheeks. She knew only one person of that… size… who could enter her house; Haku. Haku and Neru, being childhood friends, had the keys to each other's homes. Her heart pounded in her chest, and she hastily slid off the head phones, turning around in bed. Haku lay next to her, her gaze steady and sober, watching Neru. Neru felt like fidgeting, but resisted against it.

Haku hesitated, opened her mouth, hesitated again, and closed it. Haku's eyes went to look at anywhere but Neru. She did the same thing, opening and closing her jaw. She looked like a silver-haired and red eyed fish. Neru found it endearing. Not that she'd ever say so.

Haku's gaze fell onto Neru again, and this time stared into Neru's golden orbs.

"Can I live with you?"

Those five words hit Neru like a speeding train. It was Neru's turn to open and close her mouth as she stammered for a reply.

Haku's eyes bore into hers, a melancholic, pleading expression on her countenance. As if silently begging for Neru to let her be here.

"Wh-Wh-Wh-what about-about Dell?"

Haku shook her head, and grabbed Neru's hands, leaving Neru even more flustered, and said, "I'd rather live with you."

It took all of Neru's willpower not to pass out or scream on the spot. Or maybe kiss Haku. She'd never admit in a million years that she'd thought of that, though.

Neru gulped, her voice came out dry, "What about my paren-"

Haku shook her head again, bringing the hands that still held Neru's closer to her.

"I asked them. They just wanted your confirmation. Please. Neru."

The way Neru's name rolled off Haku's tongue made her want to shiver. Neru looked away, as if she looked at Haku anymore, she'd pass out.

To her surprise and slight horror, but certainly not disgusted horror, Haku shifted until she straddled Neru, looking down at her with another pleading look.

"Neru… Look at me." Neru kept her attention elsewhere, her face full of the insufferable heat of having Haku on such a suggestive position. Neru could do nothing but stop her imagination from running wild.

When Neru refused to look at Haku, she grabbed her chin, not roughly because Haku would never do anything to harm Neru, and forced eye contact.

"Neru. I need you. Please. Let me in. Let me stay. I can't stay with Dell anymore. He's been kind to me, but his depression and habits are getting to me. Neru, I don't want to end up a drunkard who will die young. Please, Neru."

Neru found her voice again. When she did all she squeaked was an "Okay" which she wasn't very consciously aware of saying.

Haku's face split into a smile, and one would think she would get off Neru like any normal person would, having resolved the minor conflict, but Haku wasn't exactly very sober, and she wasn't a normal person. She stayed on Neru; much to Neru's flustered distress, and gazed down on her with a look only describable as longing.

Neru's gut churned as she watched Haku. She had to resist the urge to either squeeze her eyes shut or not stare at her breasts, but it was increasingly difficult to do the latter one. Her gaze went from her eyes, to her neck to her collar bone, and back again.

Just as Neru was about to muster the courage to look further, Haku got off her, leaving a very frustrated and flustered Neru laying there.

"Okay" was all Haku said, while she pulled something out of a bag. Apparently she had brought things with her, but Neru hadn't noticed, having been too transfixed on Haku. Neru watched as Haku got up, went to her own personal bathroom, and took some time in there, leaving Neru confused. But when Haku got out, she almost choked.

Haku was wearing a much too small nightgown, leaving nothing to the imagination. Neru turned away in desperate attempt to hide her blush and near-nosebleed.

Neru almost shrieked when she felt Haku slide into her bed and press into her back.

No, Neru never forgot that day. The day she got no sleep at all. Not even a minute of it.

* * *

While Neru sat in class, watching Haku's back rather than paying attention, that scene replayed in her head, making Neru blush deeply at the memory.

So while she desperately attempted to do her work and rid of the lewd thoughts that followed, she couldn't help but watch as Haku gave an apologetic look towards Miku, as she watched some of the class mates throw a paper at her.

Miku's face contorted to horror as she read was on the paper, and Neru felt a smile creep up her face.

Neru had always held a bitter jealousy towards Miku. Miku had pretty teal twin tails cascading over her shoulders and back. Neru had a usually-tangled mane running on a side-pony tail. Miku had pretty teal eyes, and even when they were dull and emotionless, they were still amazing. Neru had gold eyes, and she felt there was nothing about them besides their color, but then again, there were kids with teal, bright green, purple and _red _eyes.

But, Miku was as depressed, or even more so, as Haku. They could relate easily.

Even though, since the day Haku moved in, Neru and Haku have been joined at the hip, Neru couldn't help but feel fearful.

Neru had her own deal of problems, to be sincere. She had never gotten along with anyone besides Haku, and she couldn't remember how she and Haku became friends. It just seemed to happen. Neru didn't like talking to people, despite having millions of contacts on the phone of hers. Neru was an anti-social socialist. An oxymoron of some sort. A contradiction.

But Neru wasn't a particularly polite or kind person, she was just… Neru. That was why she didn't bud well with many people. Until Haku came along.

She watched silently as Luka looked at the paper, and her face went just the same, if anymore horrified than Miku's. That seemed odd.

Luka paused for a while, before throwing a glare at the perpetrators, that made them pause in their laughter, and she stood up and gave it to the teacher, who she woke up from his sleep. Foolish he was for sleeping in class… when so many things could… happen.

The ones responsible were scolded and sent outside.

There wasn't much during class. Although Haku would look back at her every once in a while. Haku did that a lot. She would look back at Neru, while Neru was looking and they'd both look away at the same time. It was routine. Despite them living together.

Neru heard the sound of the bell, and watched Miku and Luka leave together, and she followed silently, after alerting Haku that she'd come home a bit later, of course.

She slowly followed them, phone in hand, ready for anything to get them in an even worse position. Some people considered this stalking, but Neru considered this a stake-out.

They went to what seemed to be Miku's home, she took note of the address, and Miku came out running with a bag, which Luka grabbed and they sped away.

Neru caught a woman yelling obscenities to Miku, and a man slurring things as well.

Neru quickly shuffled by, following them again. A few short blocks and they reached Luka's home. She watched them go in. She waited outside for a while. Or it felt like a while. It had actually been two hours or so.

Neru watched the lights shut off, that being the cue for her departure.

She would be going home. Going home to Haku. She inwardly sighed. She gripped her phone tightly, and smirk settled on her face. She would have fun with this.

* * *

**A/N; Hmmm. Sorry I didn't update sooner! My dad picked me up on Friday, I was with him Saturday and today. And when I got home... it was ugh... I wasn't going to write femslash at his house. xD The fucking homophobic dude. Anyways. I added some fluff for once... Okay. Here explains a bit as to why Neru acts the way she does. SHE LOVES HAKU. And she gets jealous and shit. Um... This was a bit from Neru's POV, and a bit of Haku. Let me get one thing straight, (Oh wow. For the first time my gay ass can get something straight.) I looooooooove Neru. She's my baby. Such a tsundere. So cute~! And I love Haku. She's my baby too. This ship needs more attention. And Neru needs more love in general. Ugh. I guess here I'm diving into others pasts? The next chapters will be the others interactions with Miku I guess... Eh. Even though this chapter hardly included Miku... I mean... Yeah... Most certainly will. *Shifts eyes around and jumps out of window to escape***

**What's funny is, this thing is getting kinda popular with my friends. They're all forcing me to update. xD And I told them my weekend dilemma and that I might not post until Tuesday, and we all agreed that if I didn't, there would be homicidal yandere fangirls under my bed on Monday, waiting for me to wake up, tying me to the bed and stabbing the shit out of me for not updating. xD (And then my Alleh-nyan comes and saves me~) But hey! I beat my own deadline by like two days! xD**

**Okay... What else? Oh yeah. Happy Mothers Day..? I kept saying that to my girl friend and she was flipping out. xD "Happy Mothers Day years in advance". Her reaction was perfectly beautiful. xD Um... what else? Man, I'm being redundant... Well, that _is _the way I write. I repeat things for emphasis a lot. Especially in my poems. Have you guys noticed that in my writing of this story? I repeat lines a lot. Anyways... Enjoy? Remember, Review if you wanna say something, Favorite if you likey what'cha see, Follow if you wanna see how this'll go along, and yeah... Have a good... whatever time of the day it is for you! See ya guys!**


	5. Night

As she lay, she could feel nothing but loathe. Loathe and the fresh bruises and cuts her father left her a few minutes ago. Her bed was uncomfortable. It was more spring than it was mattress. The mattress itself felt like cardboard. This is where she tried sleeping every night.

She stared at the collapsing ceiling. Watching a small trickle of water run from a leak, making a _drip drip drip_ sound, over and over again. It drove her insane. If she wasn't already.

Her breathing was labored, her eyes puffy, her body burned, the wounds stung. It was just another night she was used to.

She felt loathe. Loathe for herself. Why was she so abused? Because, she was useless and worth nothing. She had become nothing but a broken and abused thing. Everyday in the mirror, a wounded, damaged, undesirable, _thing._ She was a pillar, reaching its end, about to collapse, due to the storms of raining abuse, striking her, again, and again, a never-ending torture.

She wanted to die. To be gone from this world. To disappear without a trail. No one would miss her. Luka? She would move on. No one would care. She'd become a nameless ghost to collect dust in the shadow of everyone's memory. She wouldn't be missed. No one would care. She could die in peace.

But this time was different. For once a small part of her pleaded to live. It promised hope. It promised happiness. It promised a future. But what good was it? The scars she had were far too deep, far too painful, unbearable. Everyone would see them, read right through her. Know how worthless she was.

But the voice insisted, slowly gaining volume, pleading and begging, imploring, asking for life. It told her to live, to have hope. But what hope did she have? Luka? Luka wasn't hope, she was just another person who would either ignore her or treat her like everyone did. Why did it hurt to think that, if she was just another person who wouldn't care? There were too many questions. No answers. The only answer she got was the silence of the night.

Night. Always dark, mysterious, and looming. Anything could happen at night, whether it be good or bad, it was up to chance. As she peeked out the filthy window and into the night sky, the moon hovering above. She had always admired the moon. It was so beautiful, elegant, and always cast a light in the darkest hours. But the light was reflected from the sun. The sun, shining, always. The moon was more shy, some nights. The moon would become less confident every night, until she disappeared completely, and then she would slowly gain confidence, and show herself again. Eventually she'd glow completely and fully, but after a while become shy again, and the cycle continued.

There was a knock at the door. She heard her father get up from doing things to her mother, and slur and curse at whoever was at the door. The person was insistent, knocking once, twice, thrice, and starting over. She heard him growl and slam the door open.

She recognized the voice immediately. But why was she at her door? She didn't understand. Especially at… she looked at her broken watch… ten in the night. Miku got curious and opened her door a crack. She was disgusted when she saw her father flirting and trying to seduce her fruitlessly. She had a perfect poker face, taking the words as if it were water.

When she asked for Miku, her heart stopped. Miku's father was confused. Why would anyone want to seek Miku out? He presumed it was for some prank of some sort. He couldn't think straight anyways. Too drunk to care, he stepped aside, wobbling over to his room, to continue to molest his wife.

Luka closed the door behind her and headed to Miku's supposed room. She saw a shy teal eye watching, and once Luka got close enough, Miku closed the door. A smile tugged at her lips, as she lifted her hand to knock against the creaky wood of her door. A bashful voice asked who it was, despite having seen her. Luka's smile only served to widen.

As Luka humored Miku, and told her who she was, the door creaked open slowly, the teal eye watching again. It widened a bit more, slowly revealing pale lips and an equally pale face. The door continued on its short trip, before revealing the girl on the other side.

The girl on the other side with bruises and cuts.

The girl on the other side with red eyes, from unshed tears.

The girl on the other side who looked ready to collapse into nothing.

Luka stared for not a minute longer and spurred into action, stepping forward and wrapping her arms around the broken child. She wanted to embrace her, tell her everything was okay, and assure her that she'd be protected.

She felt Miku tremble and stiffen against her, but Luka hugged her even tighter, as if by hugging all her problems would be gone. They stayed that way for a while, Luka eventually feeling what she guessed were tears on her shoulder. She closed the door, still hugging the smaller one in her arms. Luka heard the ominous noises coming from the room Miku's father sauntered off to, but didn't think much of it, her mind focused on comforting the fragile doll in her arms.

Miku finally looked up, with the most saddening eyes, which could move the most stoic person into tears, she asked silently, almost to herself, "Why am I so useless?"

She felt a pang in her chest at those words. Was it possible for a sentence to be uttered so painfully? Luka shook her head, assuring her she wasn't useless, letting her know that Luka cared about her, that she was all in all, beautiful, both inwardly and outwardly. That she was just damaged. Just hurt. That it could be healed. That she'd help. Trying to coax this girl out of her depression.

Miku asked another heart-breaking question, "Why do you care so much for _me_?"

The way she referred to herself, as if she was some disgusting thing. The way she thought of herself, as if she was useless. It hurt Luka to hear it. It hurt, so much. For such a truly wonderful child, hidden underneath layers and layers of masks and abuse, of pain, and tears, and bitterness, it hurt. This girl didn't deserve this.

Luka paused, looked out the window, and looked back at Miku, gently saying, "Even if your goal was to reach for the moon, and you fail, wouldn't you be content with being surrounded amongst the stars? A failure isn't a failure. It's telling you to try harder, not to give up, not to lose hope. The moon shines under the suns rays, but although it's not radiating its own light, it still shines, doesn't it?"

Miku stayed silent, pursing her lips, until she nodded. She looked up at Luka slowly, and as slowly as the door had opened, a smile slowly parted her lips. It was a broken, hurt smile, but a smile nonetheless.

That smile, no matter how painful, sent a smile to Luka's face. Miku looked down bashfully for a minute, before lifting her head, and doing an unexpected thing - she hugged Luka. But it wasn't a small, gentle hug; it was a hug with all the ferocity and emotion she could muster.

"Thank you… for caring… I still don't understand why you would but-"she was cut off.

"Because, you're worth it. I know it." Luka offered another smile.

Miku cried then. For her first time she cried not of the sorrowful pain she was so comfortable with, but from joy.

Miku offered to go to the rooftop, watch the moon they both cherished and admired, and simply feel. Luka agreed.

As they sat on the roof, ignoring the horrified, muffled noises from inside the house and the angry, slurred yells, they felt at ease. They felt relieved. They felt safe. They were with their only true friends.

The moon.

The stars.

The night.

They were with the ever mysterious and alluring night. The expanding and comforting darkness. The silence. Night.

* * *

**A/N; Ugh. Sorry for the late update... and it's so short too! *Sigh* I'm sorry... please forgive me... On Thursday I got sick, and my mom got angry at me for being sick, so she lashed out at me. I had to take care of myself since she rarely does when I'm sick. Then my dad tried dominating my life when he's usually absent from it... The entire weekend I was enduring the verbal abuse of my mom. Ugh. My friends had to talk me out of my suicidal thoughts on Thursday. And Friday. I was really sick and weak, and felt like downright _shit. _And yesterday, I had an asthma attack at school, and I don't have my inhaler, since I lost it, and today was... ugh. I had cramps at a field trip today, and vomited what little food I ate.**

**Enough of the excuses... I guess? I really hate complaining. I feel better now. I guess. All in all it was a pretty shitty weekend and partial week. Oh well. I'm sorry this chapter was short... my writing just kinda went _plop. _But, yay! New chapter at least. Plus, I already know what the next chapter will be about more or less, just have to work out the kinks, so it should be up soon. And the seventh too.**

**So my friends and I were debating whether smut should happen, and it has been agreed there will be. So the rating will change soon. I'm still debating as to whether Miku and Luka should first, or Neru and Haku, since Neru and Haku are the second most important pairing here. I'll probably have them first, kinda experimental stuff, seeing as it'll be my first time writing smut, and I'll be smashing my head on the keyboard from embarrassment 90% of the time. xD**

**Ah... Okay, so Review if you have something to say, it could be what your favorite shade of grey is, or what you ate last week, or an actual opinion on this, tell me anything cx, Favorite if you like this, seriously, Favorites make me smile as much as Reviews, and Follow if you want to see how this story will progress. I love Follows too. Make my day better and Review, they always make me happy, ask my friends. C:**


	6. Forbidden Fruit, Forbidden Love

It was just all a coincidence.

It was a coincidence that they looked alike. It was a coincidence they were born on the exact same birth date. It was a coincidence that their parent's names were the same. It was a coincidence they always went to the same house together.

They weren't twins. People who were related to each other, who had come from the same womb, couldn't love each other the same way they did.

That was why they weren't twins. Because they loved each other as lovers, not as twins. Twins shouldn't feel this way about each other.

And yet, Rin and Len still did.

It couldn't be helped. They both didn't know when this affection began. But they both began to wonder why they felt so odd when they took baths together, when they walked in on each other dressing and undressing, when they pressed too close to each other.

They were twins. They shouldn't be doing this.

Before either knew it, they were alone in their house. Their parents had gone out. Len was changing clothes when Rin walked into the room then.

Rather than apologize and leave the room, Rin stood, shell shocked, watching. Len had changed. If only a bit. His body was morphing into something more masculine. Len noticed, and with a red face, he stared back, his only cover was his under garments. They had a silent staring contest, and neither knew who it was that moved first. But when they did, their bodies acted on their own.

Lips brushed against each other, hands gripped shoulders and hips, bodies pressing together.

Time slowed down and sped up. It warped and it stood still. Neither knew how long things went on for. All they were aware of was the other half of them in front of them.

The transition from standing to sitting on the bed was unknown. A subconscious move.

So, as Rin sat on Len's legs, both sharing their warmth and spilling their hearts, souls, and minds to each other, something began to blossom. A love surpassing the boundaries of friends, family, or twins. It was a lover's love.

Something forbidden. But wasn't it true that the forbidden fruit was the best? It satisfied you, leaving you quenched of everything. And yet, it was poisonous, it would get back at you later, slowly eating you from the inside out.

When the two separated, they realized what they had done. There was no way to go back now. Only to march forward.

Rin quickly leapt off Len and rushed out the door, her face scarlet. Len sat, dumbfounded, yet… _satisfied. _

They were relieved and terrified when they heard the door open, and their beloved parents call out an "I'm home".

It was impossible to sleep now.

Both refused to look at each other. They couldn't. They feared they'd lose all self-control with one glance.

They knew it was wrong. Their brains said so. So why did their hearts disagree? Logic contradicting emotion, an endless raging internal war. But emotion was soon winning. All too soon.

That was when they began attempting to seek love in other people. But they fell in love with the same person. One in secret, one in full publicity.

They fell in love with the same girl. The same broken and scarred girl. The one they called a friend.

Len didn't understand. He was in love with his twin, and with another girl.

Rin didn't understand. She was in love with her twin, and with a girl.

Of course Miku was oblivious to Rin's affection. It was wrong for a girl to love another girl. But wasn't it wrong for family to be in love with each other?

Len and Rin were aware of their feelings for each other, and the same girl. That couldn't be helped either.

But Rin watched from the sidelines as Len attempted his luck with the girl they both fell in love with. She knew she wouldn't be able to do anything. She'd have to watch, watch as her brother and her momentary lover, her twin, won over the girl she loved. Because their love was normal. But both of the people she loved, why was it that it was so irregular?

Rin couldn't take it. It hurt. Why? Why was it that the people she loved, the people she cared for so much, why was it that it was wrong? She knew she had earned herself a ticket straight to Hell. Even though she believed in neither Hell nor Heaven, God nor Satan, Sun nor Moon. She knew it. She knew it was a sin. She knew it. But did she stop? No. She couldn't. It hurt so much, but felt so… _good. _She was conflicted.

She felt it as she was passionate with Len. She knew it when she held Miku close. She knew it. It was a cycle of pain. Len and Rin wouldn't be able to contain themselves, would be shameful afterwards, seek out Miku, and then become pained. And the cycle continued.

But she couldn't stop. Not now, not ever. As much as it hurt, she couldn't. She loved both Len and Miku too much. So many nights she lay awake. So many days she stood still.

It hurt, it hurt so much, it was a fist, breaking through her rib cage, gripping her heart, and suffocating it. Every gentle word Len spoke to Miku, every smile Miku gave to Len, any interaction. It hurt, but it couldn't be helped.

Jealousy and envy constantly flowed through her veins, wondering why she hadn't been born of the other gender, so she could be with Miku.

Up to this day, Rin still felt the same, even as Len had long given up on Miku and opted to be with Rin instead. She didn't know why these feelings persisted. Why?

She had attempted desperately to rid herself of Miku, for she was fearful, that if Miku came to her for comfort – which had become less and less likely these days – Rin wouldn't be able to control herself and act on impulse. She'd betray Len, Miku, and herself. She'd betray the two people she held so dear. She could care less about herself; she had already betrayed all sense of right and wrong.

It hurt her to treat Miku like she did, but she had to. She had to distance herself. She had to create a bad image of Miku, and maybe then this forbidden love would end. Possibly with only one love that wasn't right, she would be able to handle things easier. At least Len was a boy. It wasn't that weird, right? She didn't know anymore. She always allowed herself to be carried by currents of passion, riding it out.

Surely she would be able to rid of her feelings for Miku. Surely there would be no more pain. Surely she would feel human again. Right?

Wrong.

* * *

**A/N; #ShortandLateChapter. Sorry~. On the bright side, school is only three days from being over! ^^ Sooo. Here's some Rin and Len. I was debating whether making it incest or not... Then I was like, "LOL. MORE FEELS. YOLO." So yeah. Then there was Eli-chan, and her persistence in me updating. And Anthony-senpai, and Lucy-chan, my little kouhai... Oh yeah, and Eli's "persistence" includes constant jabs at me. xD I still have a mark from when she _unintentionally _stabbed me with a fork... Hmm. But yeah... Anyways. I'm sorry, I had to make Rin even a little gay. I had to. HAREM FOR MIKU. WOO. Hehe. See Miku-nee, everyone does love you, you and Luka are just so fantabulous that everyone has to hate. I was also catching up on the feels in Akuma no Riddle. Jesus fucking CHRIST, that is painful as fuck. CHITARU AND HITSUGI. *Sobs grossly* I SWEAR. I'M GOING TO DIE IF ISUKE-SAMA DIES. SHE AND HARUKI NEED TO MAKE BABIES PRONTO. AND THEN HARU BETTER NOT FUCKING DIE. IT'S SAID THE NIO KILLS HARU BECAUSE SHE LOVES TOKAKU. BUT ALAS, TOKAKU'S HEART BELONGS TO CURRY! I mean... Haru... *Coughs awkwardly***

_**OH. AND READ AT THE END FOR A VERY VERY VERY SMALL AND TEASING PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAP :D**_

**On another note...**

**Um...**

**Whatever.**

**I've been meaning to do this but never got to it, soooo, here ya go! I'm finally replying to your Reviews, because I read and reread and rereread them over and over again. Your Reviews mean so much to me, you guys don't even understand. C:**

**Let me start from...**

**Chapter 1:**

**Aerosophical: I'm usually one to avoid these types of stories, and here I am writing one! D: Thanks for your support on this, though.**

**Sora: Gosh, I remember reading your Review, squealing like a little girl, then abruptly stopping and realizing I had to, A., continue the story, and B., meet up with people's expectations... And the cried. xD Thanks for your Review, though, it seriously means so much to me for people to take time out of their day, read my story, and drop a comment.  
**

**Guest: Guesties are my besties~ Yes they are~. Alright, just for you Guesty, I will make sure to see this through to a fantastically tragic end... I mean... to the end... who ever said anything about tragic?! Luka isn't going to die... Oh crap. N'ah... Kidding.**

**Yamsassi: Ehehehehehe. *Pats back* Don't you worry child, Eri-sama will make it all better... er... that sounded weird... I mean... story wise... Ehehehe...**

**AlphonseAl: Yeah... I'm not a fan of these types of stories, and somehow I'm writing one... and people think it's _good?!_ Ehehehe... Yeah... My A/N's tend to become a little... uh... creative... Ehehehe...**

**Chapter 2:**

**Aerosophical: Glad to see you again! :D Well... your name... eh... Anyways, yeah, everyone's pretty much fucking evil in this... What the actual fuck is wrong with me, I wonder? And yeah, no good teachers... I see that too much. More evil! :D Ehehehehehehe... I should die... ._.**

**wave: Oh my gosh. *Blush blush* No... I don't blush that easy... anyways, glad you enjoyed my story rather than studies? xD I do the same... I have a bunch of art pieces I have to finish, but then I get lazy and barely pass the year. xD Yeah... I'll explain all the stuff later ehehehe... Read onward! Woo!**

**Yamsassi: Yo! cx Um... I laughed... yeah... Neru is my bae... but I made her bitchy here... Sorru~ ^^; Um... (Yeah, I wrote "Sorru" on purpose.) I'm glad I can make you feel the feels. Oh Glob... Yeah. I'm done... I'm just having word vomit here.**

**Sora: Nice seeing ya this chapter too! c: Yeah... when I have some motivation, I tend to update lickity split. Eh... I relate to Miku too, yo. Neither of my parents wanted me, but you might've read that in the A/N... I'm a mistake and proud! Hehe...**

**Asagi shiro: Ah, why thank you! I'm trying my hardest on this story. Yeah... Miku isn't the "diva" she's usually portrayed as. She's the secluded little woobie you want to hug and just... I dunno... Luka is a sweety pie and no one will ever defy that. Ever. Ah, don't feel sorry, yo. I'm fine most of the time. cx But thanks for your concern at any rate. Hehe. c:**

**Chapter 3:**

**Aerosophical: Still on here? Awesome! :D Um yeah... I was so eager to update I just... it happened... Ehehehe... ^^; Yeah... Luka is just... I didn't want her to seem like with no problems, y'know? And Neru... Neru is just Neru, because Neru is Neru. xD Pfft, if Miku's friend even like touch Miku, Luka'll go bat shit fucking crazy on them. She'll pound their tiny asses into the fucking ground... Hehehehe... See you soon! ^^**

**One-x-Three: Sorry... I wanted to update quicker but... I got side tracked... y'know... Neru is just... usually portrayed like that, but they usually don't give a reason as to why, in the next chapter, you'll catch a glimpse as to why, and you already read it, but since I'm answering old ones... y'know... Neru-nyan must live... For Haku... Don't worry, I can sometimes be all like "Neruuuu, why?!" Ehehehe...**

**Yamsassi: Hello again! c: Yeah... creating LOTS of Neru hate... xD Um... you'll see why next chap, and you already read it so... ehhh. Thank you so very much, and of course, I must march on with the NegiToro - and other side couples *Cough cough*.**

**Chapter 4:**

**Aerosophical: Hellooo~ Hehe. Quite loyal to this story, ne? :D I MADE THIS CHAPTER FOR THAT VERY PURPOSE. NO MORE NERU HATE- SORT OF... Ehehehe... Those will come right up! :D I'm glad you are! Makes me oh so happy~.**

**Guest: I dunno if you're the same Guest as before but... *Hugs* Oh gosh... I... I didn't expect people to like this story... I expected every to just... eh... y'know... But... ugh... I can't even... *Hides in corner with face in pillow* Oh yeah, and thanks... I tried to make it from my very emotions... I guess it worked? I'm glad you like it though... c: *Continues hiding in corner***

**One-x-Three: YES. YES IT IS. AND HI AGAIN. :D**

**ReinerRubin-desuka: Oh stop it you... I'm glad you were moved to tears... I mean! Not glad you cried! Just glad this story had enough emotion... Ugh... y'know what I mean, right? .n. Will do! No worries! c:**

**Chapter 5:**

**sgtranglin: Ah... thanks... Ehehehe... More is now! Yeah! :D Woo!**

**Guest: I swear, Guesty, if it's you again... I still love you and every other Guest. Umg. Screw lectures! ... Sometimes... ^^; It shall go on! It shall go on!**

**One-x-Three: Yooo~! I thought so too, y'know? Thanks to your Review, I know exactly what I'm gonna do... :3 Hint; the smut is in chapter 8! :3 It'll be up soooon~. I promise! See ya next chap!**

**Acturus: I know... it's painful to write too... ;^; I will make sure Miku and Luka will get better... untilthetragicend *Cough cough cough* Hmm... I've been coughing a lot... Mustbekarmaforwantingtokillanyoneinmystory... *Cough cough* Hmm... Thanks... Ehehehe. C:**

**chaosrin: Oh of course, I'm not gonna have smut only a while after they met and befriended, y'know? Oh yeah, and thanks to your Review, I know what I'm doing for the next chap. 030 Thanks very much~! I know the whole drill. Only a few more years and I'm out of jail. Heh. Cheers indeed, dear reader~!**

**music96ninja: Oh gosh, I got kinda excited when I saw your Review. o3o 'Cause I like your story, "A Ninja's Gotta Do What A Ninja's Gotta Do". And then you Reviewed in my other crappy story, and I was like, "Damn, I owe them a Review..." Because I do... Hmm... Thanks very much, I enjoy your story too. c: Ehehehe...**

**AlphonseAl: I KNOW. FINALLY SOME SLIGHT FLUFF. IF ANY. WOO!**

**JDMackinaw: I have no clue why but I love your pen name... Hmm... Anyways... thanks very much... everyone is gonna just kill me with their exciting and kind Reviews. Jesus. Hehe... Look forward to the next chap, ne?**

**mukyuuuuu: I agree. I really hate boring colors... And dark grey does emphasize a more coming of the darkness, seeing as it leans closer to black than white. Light grey seems like the process on cleanliness... I'm sorry... ehehe... um... there really isn't a _specific _timeline, but I'd say, every chapter is a day or two apart or so. Unless I state otherwise, of course. And not every chapter is in chronological order. So... yeah...**

* * *

**Now for the preview...:**

_**Luka heard the doorbell ring, and she left the room in which Miku and the two newcomers, Yukari and Aria, were occupying.**_

_**She wasn't sure who would be ringing her door, after all, she didn't get many visits.**_

_**But by the time she reached the door and opened it, she immediately wished she hadn't.**_

_**"Hello Luka." Came the greeting of a unwanted red head with a massive cowlick.**_

* * *

**I AM SO EVIL. AHAHAHAHA. VIRTUAL COOKIE TO WHOEVER KNOWS WHO IT WAS AT LUKA'S DOOR.  
**


	7. The Return of The Lost

Miku awoke to an odd feeling. She was warm.

Most importantly, her bed felt soft. Actually, it didn't even feel like a bed. It felt like a …-

Person.

There was a person under her. A person whose chest rose and fell. A person whose arms encircled her own waist loosely. A person who smelled wonderful; like the ocean almost. A person with long light pink hair. Wait. Pink hair. Luka?

Miku shifted her head up and looked at the person. It was Luka. Her eyes were closed, her eye lashes looking almost white in the light. Her lips were pursed, and she had the most docile and relaxed expression imaginable.

She found herself thinking once again, that maybe this was all a dream. Or perhaps it was because Luka was just… perfect. Studying her face and body she couldn't find a fault or flaw. Her skin was a creamy ivory, a light pink tinting her cheeks, and not a single blemish to interrupt it. Her body was nicely built, curving in just the right places, and she wasn't flat-chested; far from it, in fact.

As for Miku?

Miku's skin was just pale, and she had shadows under her eyes from lack of sleep. She had a frail build from malnourishment, and in her opinion was undesirable. Who could even like anyways?

Miku crossed her arms over Luka's chest and put her chin on them, staring at Luka intently, as if wanting to commit every beautiful detail to memory. She watched as Luka's eyebrows furrowed slightly, and heard her mumble something. After a while she began stirring from her sleep, blinking slowly to adjust to the light. And then cerulean met teal. They maintained the silent conversation for some time, not wanting to break the comfortable silence. Luka smiled at Miku. But the smile felt different. It seemed so genuine and warm and perfect. Like Luka. Miku couldn't help it and she felt the corner of her lips to twitch and slowly quirk upwards in response.

Luka's smile widened at the sight of Miku's. It made her feel good inside knowing she could make Miku smile. Besides, she was damn adorable when she smiled. Luka couldn't resist and wrapped her arms even tighter around Miku, bringing her close. She felt Miku tense but quickly relax into the embrace, moving up to snuggle into her collar bone slightly. Miku was so close. She finally had the fragile doll comfortable in her arms. She inwardly giggled every time Miku would blink and her eye lashes brushed her skin.

Luka felt something wet trickle along her skin and she frowned. She wasn't sure what it was. Was Miku drooling? Or worse. Crying? Her heart dropped at thinking she would be crying again. She pulled one arm away and put a finger under Miku's chin, causing them to have eye contact. Sure enough, there it was; the tears.

"Why are you crying?" Luka asked in concern.

"Why is someone as beautiful as you hanging out with _me_?" Miku countered. As usual, she directed a derogatory tone towards herself.

Luka's face shifted from concern to a smile.

"Miku-chan is beautiful too."

Miku's face shifted from confusion, to surprise, to embarrassment so quickly it was comical. And adorable. Always adorable. She vigorously shook her head, making her twin tails swish around.

"I'm not. Look at me. You're perfect and I'm not. I'm so scrawny and full of flaws… Why do you still hang out with me?"

Luka was about to open her mouth to attempt to convince her that she was in fact truly beautiful but was cut off by the choked voice of Miku.

"Everyone says so. My mom does. My dad does. Our peers do. Our teachers do. My weight doesn't please them. My weight doesn't please me."

Luka sighed and sat up, lifting Miku along as well. She slid to the side and stood up. Miku knew what would come. Luka was tired of her. Luka would leave. Leave her alone. She would be alone. Again.

To Miku's relief and surprise, Luka said "Get dressed. I'm taking you out" instead.

As Miku stepped out of the bathroom from a cold shower, Luka stood there waiting. Luka tugged her along, down along the sidewalk, obviously wanting to reach her own home as quick as her legs could carry her. Once they reached her house, Luka jammed the keys into the door's lock and opened it, quickly taking her shoes off and rushing up the stairs to her bed room, beckoning Miku to do the same.

So there sat Miku, on the soft bed she had once slept on, waiting for Luka to finish showering. She tapped her fingers on the bed and looked around. It was a pretty spartan room. Although there was some pink accessories and a few fish or tuna knick knacks here and there. One thing that caught her eye was two picture frames. Both were shattered. Upon closer inspection she saw one of them contained an elder woman and man with a strong resemblance to Luka, and what seemed to be a younger version of Luka. Perhaps they were her parents? She wouldn't doubt it. Both were gorgeous and had an elegant air. They even had the same pink hair.

She looked towards the other picture. There was a girl with red hair and massive, overly exaggerated cowlick next to Luka, who again seemed younger. The girl was grinning a mega-watt smile and had an arm hooked over Luka's shoulders, while Luka had a shy smile, her cheeks a bit red. Miku felt a bit jealous that someone had gotten so close to Luka, but she caught herself, realizing that the girl and Luka were probably best friends and had history together.

The last part was right at least. The former, possibly at one time.

Although Miku did find it odd that a picture of her parents would be shattered. Perhaps when she was moving it fell and broke? Possibly. She wouldn't question it. She had her own dark secrets, at any rate.

Miku's head snapped up when she heard the bathroom door open and a fully clothed Luka stepped out. She gently smiled and held a hand out to the tealette, to which said girl took and stood up. But Luka didn't let go of her hand once she was up. In fact, she entwined their fingers. She stared at their hands and felt her cheeks warm up, but said nothing, and allowed Luka to tug her along.

And so she was tugged along. It wasn't unpleasant though; Luka would walk around, getting into the shopping district, and look through a window and point something out to Miku, or would eye a café or diner carefully. Finally she was pulled through the doors of a small café restaurant. Miku looked around with wide eyes. She hadn't ever really eaten out. The scents from the kitchen area smelled delightful. Once again, Miku was pulled along to a table, where Luka pulled out her chair and waited for Miku to sit, before pushing the chair in, and scurrying to sit on the other side.

Luka smiled at Miku's flustered expression and her slight fidgeting. Finally a waitress came up to take their order. The waitress asked their choice of drinks, and Luka shrugged and went with green tea, then nodded towards Miku, who stammered to say that she'd have the same thing.

Miku felt very anxious and self-conscious. She felt as if everyone were eyeing her, and every whisper between the other tables she felt were quiet jeers at her.

_Look how skinny that girl is._

_Wow, she's really ugly._

_It's disgusting how pale she is._

_What an excuse for a human being._

Miku's head swam, and her vision got blurry. She felt a constricting pain in her chest and had difficulty breathing, taking shallow, needy gulps of air. Her heart hammered away painfully in her chest and her stomach twisted in knots. She felt sick. She needed to get out. She needed to leave. She was suffocating. She was going to die.

She felt a hand cup over her own, prompting her to look up at Luka, who had a worried expression on her face.

"Hey… you okay there?" Luka asked in concern. Miku pursed her lips and nodded slowly. She was feeling a bit better seeing as Luka was there. Luka wouldn't let anyone do anything, right? She slowly relaxed as Luka's thumb ran circles along her hand, and felt a small surge of confidence at Luka's comforting smile. She ducked her head as she felt a smile and a blush creep along her face.

All too soon the tea was brought in, and Luka retracted her hand, but kept the smile on her face. She looked up towards the waitress, who had asked what they would be having. Luka brought the menu to her face, her eyebrows furrowing. Her face cracked into a childish grin when she saw the special. Tuna.

Luka wasted no time in ordering it, and glanced at Miku, who seemed incredibly indecisive. She was chewing her bottom lip and looking in the menu frantically. Miku quietly said that she would "like a salad with some… uh… leeks". The waitress scurried off into the back with their order.

Miku slowly brought the cup up to her lips and sipped some, not before blowing it a bit, seeing as it was still hot. She saw from the rim of her cup Luka mirror the action. There was a moment of brief silence before she felt Luka's warm hand envelop hers again. There it was again. That smile. The smile she would never get used to. It was so warm and gentle; she simply couldn't get over it.

Sooner than later, the waitress brought over their desired meals and Luka wasted no time in thanking the woman and digging into her food, obviously enjoying the tuna. Miku, on the other hand, was a bit hesitant to eat, but she did, and discovered that the salad was good, if not amazing. They had both finished eating and were finishing their tea when Luka began looking at her again. It was an almost loving gaze, and it brought flames to Miku's cheeks.

She scanned the establishment again, unable to keep Luka's gaze and noticed a girl with purple hair, cropped short but with two long twin-tails in the front, staring at her and Luka with an almost love struck gaze, while a girl with messy and tussled pale pearl-like colored hair with braids down the front tried to get her attention. The girl with purple hair caught Miku staring and she blushed and looked back at the girl in front of her. The girl with braids seemed to be chastising the other about something.

After a while the girl with purple hair stood up and walked to their table. It was then she noticed she had a bunny hoodie. Though it didn't have the face of a bunny, the hood just had things that seemed to be bunny ears.

"Eh, ah, I'm sorry to disturb you time together but," the girl wrung her hands together nervously, and nodded back towards the other girl that she had been seated in front of, "Iacchi told me to apologize to you guys for staring, because it seems like you caught me…" she directed the last part towards Miku with a sheepish smile. But then she gave a small, squeal-like noise and said, "But I couldn't help it! You guys were so cute and, and, I just" she cut herself off, not knowing what else to say.

The girl with braids audibly and visibly sighed and stood up, walking over to them as well. She held an apologetic gaze and bowed, "I apologize for the actions of my partne- friend."

The girl with braids - whose name was Ia, according to the girl with purple hair – and Luka seemed to stare at each other for a while. Then a light of recognition dawned on their faces.

"Ia..? Is that you?" Luka questioned said girl.

"Only if I'm talking to Luka it is." She said with a smile.

The girl with purple hair and Miku shared a confused glance, looking between Luka and Ia.

"Ah, well, this is my friend Miku, and Miku this is one of my closest friends, Aria, or Ia for short."

The girl with purple hair's eyebrows furrowed, and then she quickly blurted out, "And I am Yuzuki Yukari!"

Ia rolled her eyes and snorted. Luka smiled at the girls antics. Miku felt a bit confused, and felt the sting of the jealousy that she had felt when she saw the picture of the other girl with Luka. She realized how ridiculous and irrational it was. But she felt self-conscious. What if Luka preferred the company of one of her old friends than her? She fidgeted. She really didn't want that. Truth be told, she was slowly growing attached to Luka.

Luka hailed the waitress over and paid her, and invited the two newcomers, though she directed it towards Ia, over to her house, to catch up. So, as Luka and Ia walked ahead and caught up, Miku and Yukari walked behind them, and the girl was giving her the most peculiar stare, as if she was being scrutinized. Miku felt nervous. What if this girl was judging her and decided she didn't like her? What if she told Ia that Miku was no good and useless, and Ia realized it too, and prompted Luka to think the same? Then she'd lose Luka. She didn't want to lose Luka.

Yukari spoke up.

"So… how long have you two been together?"

Miku was confused. Wasn't that a question you asked couples- Oh. Yukari must think that she and Luka were… Her cheeks flamed. She quickly shook her head.

"Oh. So you guys aren't a couple?" Yukari looked crestfallen. Miku slowly shook her head again.

Yukari laughed and said, "With the way Luka was holding your hand and looking at you, I would've thought…" She shook her head and grinned. "Iacchi and I have been together for a year and a half now!" Yukari said it with so much joy and pride, as if Ia were some treasure or something. At least Ia was taken, so she wouldn't get to Luka. Miku realized what she just thought. What did she care what or who Luka liked or dated? Besides, Luka would never be interested in her. Not only was she a girl, but she was also pathetic.

Although… the way Luka would stare at her or smile at her… no. Maybe it was just a friendly gaze. It had to be. There was no other way.

Yukari smiled at Miku warmly. "We're totally going to get along." Yukari stated confidently. It was as if there were no questions about it.

* * *

Neru walked into her room, a satisfied smirk on her face, as she scrolled through her phone happily, having fresh material off the bat.

She looked up and almost dropped her phone when she saw Haku on her bed, a not-too-sober look on her face.

But what wanted her to fall flat on her face or run away and never look behind was the way Haku had purred Neru's name when she walked in.

* * *

Once they approached Luka's home, they gathered around the living room, where Luka went into the kitchen to get everyone a drink. Soon, they were all seated and drinking and swapping stories. Except Miku. She listened and smiled when something funny was said or done.

Luka then turned to her and put something in her hands, closing her fingers around it. Luka smiled and said, "A memo in case I'm ever gone and not around."

Miku opened her fingers slowly and looked at the trinket in her hand. It was a pink tuna fish. She looked up and smiled, and Luka responded by giving her a small hug. Yukari squealed out loud at the sight, and Ia had trouble calming her down. Yukari was screaming some thing about shipping them, to which Miku was confused and worried about. Would they be sent over seas in a giant crate?

They were all chatting amiably, and even Miku joined in to say something here and there, when the door bell rung, and a dead silence passed. Luka was confused, seeing as she never had visitors over.

She excused herself and walked to the door, opening it slowly, and she immediately wished she hadn't. All the unwanted feeling and thoughts and memories flooded her head.

"Hello Luka." Came the greeting of a smirking, unwanted red head with a massive cowlick.

* * *

**A/N; I'm sorry for the sort of late update... Ehehehehehehehehe... I was with my dad last weekend... and I felt like shit afterwards. He poked fun of my weight a lot. Which is why some of this here is about Miku and her appearances/weight. I don't give a fuck about my looks, honestly. xD But everyone keeps mocking at how skinny I am so... yeah. Heh. I'm not anorexic or anything, though. o3o**

_**I WILL GIVE ANOTHER ROUND OF COOKIES TO THOSE WHO CAN TELL ME WHERE THERE IS FORESHADOWING. I'LL GIVE YOU A HINT. IT REVOLVES AROUND LUKA. AND IT IS TOWARDS THE END.**_

_**If you guys don't guess it, then I'll say it. And you can interpret it ANY way you want. Heh.**_

**I've also been feeling kinda angsty because... I'm sort of having a lack of communication with my girl friend... eh yeah... So yep. Almost had an anxiety attack too. Sheesh. This week has been loooooong. Anyways.**

**YEP. EVERYONE GUESSED RIGHT. VIRTUAL COOKIE TO YOU ALL. HAHAHAHAHAHA.**

**AlphonseAl: Hello again. :3 Yeah you're right. *Gives chocolate chip cookie* I use hashtags in mockery. Heh. Everyone kinda does. o-o; I don't know why I do this. D:**

**mukyuuuuu: I'll certainly keep updating! ^^ At least this chapter is way longer. About 3k words! :D Yeah. I wanted to give a more or less solid explanation and back ground with everyone and Miku. Heh. Yes it is. *Gives cookie that magically turns your favorite flavor* C:**

**Aerosophical: Ehehehehehe. I'm just making people hate characters then change their mind and not be able to hate them again. Thank you. I'm trying to do so... I'm not sure if there will. I'll have to think about it. Probably the name-less back ground characters. xD It is Miki! *Also gives a cookie of your favorite flavor* I'm glad you are. It's nice seeing you here for just about every chapter. ^^ Heh. Miki's gonna raise some shit. xD But I've got plans for her. *Grins evilly* Heh.**

**One-x-Three: I know. I love Miki. *Gives cookie of your favorite flavor* She's so cute. xD But I'm making her a bitch here. :p Of course she doesn't Miki ruined Luka's life. GYAAAAH MIKI DAMN IT. I like RinxLen as incest too. It's good for angsty and deep stories. C: Well. You guys took the time out of your day to read and review my story, so it is only fair that I take time out of my day to update and reply! :D**

**Lecture Guesty: I am calling you that from now on. No if, ands, or buts. Good. I would call you Guesty either way. xD MIKU IS GOING TO DIE. Just kidding. She's not the one dying. Oops. Heh. xD But yeah. Some Hell might be raised thanks to Neru. Pfft. YES MIKI IT IS. *Gives a cookie with "Guesty" on it* It's also your favorite flavor. o3o**

**music96ninja: Yep. *Gives cookie of your favorite flavor* :D Yeah it was. Miki you bitch. xD Well. I only stated that Len did. But I was like, "Nah. Everyone needs to be a little gay. YOLO." xD I really do like your story. And thanks for reviewing on my Bubbline one. o3o See you next chap!**


	8. Important

_**Attention everyone.**_

_**This story will be on hiatus for a few weeks, at most.**_

_**My mother passed away recently... and if I try writing anything, it'd either come out as shit, or so angsty, I'll start crying.**_

_**But no worries, like I said, in a few weeks, I'd say, three, or four? Maybe two, I'll be working on the chap again. I'm sorry,bu life happens, and such. I'll see you guys in a few weeks. (I'll still be here, just won't upload anything, so feel free to message me.)**_


End file.
